fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asumu Godai
Asumu Godai (五大 あすム, Tomorrow's Nothing of the Five Elements) also known as "The Old Dragonslayer" (古の滅竜, Inshie no Metsuryuu) is a Sellsword mage who was once a proud member of a powerful guild of knights who dedicated themselves to the idea of slaying Dragons. While the fruits of their labors have been lost to time, Asumu still carries out this purpose on his own after his Guild was destroyed from the inside, seeking to one day slay a Dragon on his own. Appearance Asumu is a fairly tall, youthful appearing man with long, silver-white hair and bleak red eyes. He has a fair build, not being too muscular but not particularly scrawny either. His current attire is an old, durably knight raiment that he personally hand-crafted. It is deep blue with golden trims along with a dark blue and black cape, a means to protect himself from the vast and deadly wastelands of the earth. It is scarred and worn, but it still functions perfectly; he has even gone as far as to say that he's wore the armor so long it's become a part of his body. Personality Despite being a Sellsword for anyone with the proper coin, Asumu is a man of humble origins and nature. As a man born into a knight and chivalry based culture, he is very focused, but loyal; one may never find a more trustworthy opinion in their travels than his own. Asumu is firm, somewhat stoic in conversations, and to the point, but he isn't rude or entirely dismissive. On the contrary, he can be rather talkative when the conversation involves an issue of great importance or something that generally sparks his interests. Even with this approachable attitude, however, Asumu prefers above all else to work on his own unless his aid is absolutely required during a life-threatening situation. This attitude stems from his desire to slay a Dragon on his own. Asumu carries a code of honor about his person during battle. He prefers to fight against opponents who are of equal if not greater skill than himself, and wishes to fight with the skills that he is best suited for, and expects the opponent to do the same. He will only fight a disarmed opponent if they wish to do so, but otherwise, he will often allow, even force his enemy to recover their weapon before continuing the duel. Fighting against weaker enemies is something he prefers to leave to his subordinates if possible, but he is a man who admires a strong will, and will grant a weaker enemy a chance to fight him one on one. Asumu is also respectful to opponents who have fallen at his hands, but were capable warriors themselves, as he will burn their bodies after death and allow their ashes to scatter into the wind. He values physical strength and bravery above all else, and will only pledge his aid to those who can demonstrate these two attributes to him skillfully. History Powers and Abilities Equipment Trivia *Picture credit belongs to Cayo and SKurasa.